Maple
by YaSakura
Summary: There's a secret about Hermione that her parents are desprate to keep. Not only does Hermione's life hang in the balance, but a girl named Maple and Theodore Nott's do too. But there's something sinister afoot, something that makes Voldemort cower in fear
1. Prologue

Maple

Harry Potter

Maple and Syrup's characters belong solely to the creators of Zelda.

_Prologue_

_September 15th, 1979 - Augustas Family Ranch; Austin, Texas_

_Saraine held her newborn daughters in her arms as her mother told her the story of how she was born. _

_Saraine listened intently as she watched the two little girls sleeping quietly. They were beautiful, so beautiful. But Saraine was afraid. Afraid for her daughters. Two months before, she'd baragined with an evil man in order to protect her then unborn twins. If she was not to give up one of them, she would lose them both. _

_But, later that day she was faced with a surprise, and gave birth to a third child. A boy. She knew then what she would have to do._

_The next day, the man arrived at the ranch to collect one of Saraine's children. But, Saraine's mother had long since gone, taking one of the girls with her._

_The man snarled at Saraine when he discovered that she had not been pregnant with twin boys, but rather a girl and a boy. He told her the girl sharing her womb with him may have damanged the child, and tore him from her arms, leaving Saraine and her husband with only one child to care for. But Saraine and her husband promised each other to take care of their last child, and protect her from danger._

_But they couldn't have seen the future, and the destiny already planned out for their children. A destiny that their last daughter would have to unravel herself. _


	2. Chapter 1

**No, this does not mean I will be updating other fics soon. Some of my fics are slated for updates, while others are not. Maple is being rewritten on the account Black-Widow-Girl.**

**If you want another fic on this account to be updated, send a message my way and I can tell you if it will be updated or not.**

**Thanks!**

Maple

* * *

Harry Potter

* * *

Maple and Syrup's characters belong solely to the creators of Zelda.

AU after OotP

* * *

Summary: When a teenage girl stumbles upon Grimmauld Place, Hermione is given the job to erase her memory. But, as it shows, things aren't always what they seem, and Hermione can't bring herself to erase the girl's memory.

July 14th, 1997 - 12 Grimmauld Place, England

Hermione Granger watched as Harry attempted to count the dots on the ceiling of the newly painted parlour in boredom. She resisted the urge to blurt out a number and make him start over. Sighing, Hermione made her way into her bedroom and jumped backwards onto her bed. She lifted her right arm and stared at the bracelet her mother had given her the day she was born.

It was real silver and about four inches wide and an inch thick, so it weighed her arm down, but Hermione loved the feeling. Intricate maple leaves were carved into the silver, as well as intricately carved crosses with bows on them, and a carved background resembling dirt. It always confused Hermione as to why her mother would give her such a thing. She never wore it during school, though, as she was sure it would arose questions.

She sighed again and slipped the bracelet off, fiddling with it unconsciously.

_"Why in bloody hell would my mother give me a silver bracelet!" _Hermione asked herself harshly, not noticing the open door. Hermione traced the line of dirt and smiled.

"What were you doing that would make you yell at your mother?" a voice asked from the doorway.

-

A girl with black hair and brown eyes ran from a group of black cloaked figures brandishing knifes and wands. Of course they didn't think she knew they were DeathEaters. She raced, avoiding open space and going through alleys. She was bleeding heavily, and she knew the cat, who had formerly been her grandmother, was hurt as well.

Yet all she could think of was her mother. And if she was okay.

-

July 15th, 1997 - 12 Grimmauld Place, England (Sometime past Three AM)

Hermione Granger awoke to the smell of applemint and cherries and realized she was still in the Potions lab. Late last night she'd gone in to get a potion she'd forgotten in there earlier that day, when she slipped and hit her head on the table. Her potion bottle lay broken next to her, she noted, as she stood up.

As Hermione walked out of the Potions lab, discarding the broken bottle as she did so, she felt strange. Like something sinister had happened. Brushing it off, she headed for her room when she heard a crash behind her, and spun to see someone slumped under the Potions lab window.

Hermione cautiously walked over to the person and checked if they were all right. It was a girl, with dark green, almost black hair. She was bleeding profusly from her right shoulder, and Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Then, Hermione jumped when footfalls stopped at the entrance to the lab.

"Granger... What are you doing in my lab at three in the morning?" Professor Snape asked from behind her.

"There... and... She's bleeding from a head wound!" Hermione just spit out, looking at her professor. He simply walked over and examined the girl.

"She's been attacked by DeathEaters... Must've been putting up quite a fight." Snape told her, lifting the girl and placing her on the table.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked as she searched through the girl's bag for identification.

"She stole half a mask... and she's still alive." Snape said, assessing the girl. Hermione picked up a torn piece of paper from the bag.

"I think her name's Maple..." Hermione noted, closing the girl's bag.

"Why?" he asked, although he couldn't care less.

"Maple is written on her bag in English, Chinese, and Japanese. Maple, Feng, and Kaede... Is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"In a few hours..."


End file.
